1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus and a method of adjusting a rail section in the liquid discharging apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a guide member for guiding reciprocation of a carriage of a liquid discharging apparatus, a round rod-shaped guide shaft as illustrated in JP-A-2011-161859 is a conventional mainstream shaft. Then, a guide mechanism having a configuration, in which a main guide shaft is provided in a lower portion of a guide mounting surface of a support frame and guides reciprocation of the carriage, and a sub-guide shaft is provided in an upper portion of the support frame and guides the reciprocation of the carriage in an auxiliary manner while regulating forward inclination of the carriage, is disclosed in JP-A-2011-161859.
However, as the liquid discharging apparatus becomes larger, the carriage also becomes large in size and much heavier. Therefore, in the guide mechanism having the configuration described above, the large sized carriage may not be compatible and there is a need to develop a guide mechanism having higher rigidity.
On the other hand, in a field of industrial machinery and equipment such as an X-Y table, as the guide mechanism having higher rigidity, a linear guide, in which a guide rail and a slide block are unitized, is widely used.
In general, the guide rail of the linear guide includes a bottom surface that is processed with high accuracy and a groove rail on which the slide block is movably mounted. The bottom surface is in contact with a robust support base having a guide mounting surface that is a plane having high accuracy so that the guide rail is mounted.
As the guide mechanism of the liquid discharging apparatus, if the linear guide, in which the plane is formed along a reference direction, is used, even if the large sized and heavy carriage is used, it is possible to stabilize the reciprocation of the carriage in the reference direction for a long period of time without the occurrence of inclination in the carriage.
However, if the linear guide is used, the inclination of the linear guide may occur in a direction in which the linear guide is rotated about an axis extending in the reference direction. Moreover, such a problem does not occur if a guide shaft of which a cross section is round (round rod shape) is used.